Airosioth
Airosioth are a species that shares an ancient bond with Plesioth, but is a separate species. They appear in Monster Hunter Eko Frontier. Physiology They have a head that resembles that of an arapaima, but with bigger jaws. They have rounded wings instead of jagged, unlike Plesioth. All of their other fins are rounded as well. They are a complete dark green, with red lines outlining certain scales on their body. Their jaws have one row teeth, with no gaps to show gum in between them. Other than that, they resemble a large Plesioth, with red eyes. Behavior They are peaceful until you threaten them. Then they will launch themselves from the water, or use their wings to fly up and launch towards you on land. They are very aggressive to other monster that are at least three quarters of their size. This includes things like Deviljho, one of which was found with a broken sternum., as well as several broken ribs. Abilities Aside from being able to launch themselves into the air, when they hit you, which has a 25% chance of causing Breathless, which is not an official status effect, but more just an effect that isn't considered a status. It will reduce your breath gauge to zero for five seconds, then slowly begin to fill it back up. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Their eyes will send out a bright supernova or light, then continue to glow an ominous red. *Tired State They will fold down their fins and flatten their tail. This makes them more aerodynamic in the water, but will make them slip up often. Mounts They share Plesioth's mount, but will sometimes launch themselves into the air and rocket down, attempting to dislodge the hunter. Attacks They share Green Plesioth's attacks. Torpedo Launch: They will rocket from anywhere in the area, until they hit a wall. They may sometimes leave the area when doing this. Hydrogen Bomb Missile: They will cloak themselves in a veil of water, then fire towards a hunter in an arc. When they hit the ground, water will fly all over the area. Water Spire Rockets: They will spray copious amounts of water in front of them, then fly into it, going into a Torpedo Launch. However, they leave a spiral of water that crashes as soon as they finish the attack. This attack also sends bursts of water backwards. Water Fusion Cannon: They will spray two beams of water, that spin around each other. It is fired in the same way as Plesioth's water beam. Air Strike I: They will fly into the air, then dive down, breaking the ground when they hit it. Air Strike II: They will perform the same maneuver as Air Strike I, but at the attack's peak, it will surround itself in a veil of water, making itself look like a bomb. When it hits the ground, it will shatter it and leave a large puddle. Air Strike Final: They will do the maneuver from Air Strike II, but while they are falling, they will open their wings, which will help it direct itself towards a hunter. It does all of this while firing a water beam in the direction it's facing. It will fall after this attack is finished. Breakable Parts Wings x2: The wing will become tattered. Dorsal Fin: It's dorsal fin will be sliced of, and can be carved. Tail: It's tail will become tattered. Legs x2: It's claws will break. Equipment Carves Trivia * I based this (if you couldn't tell) of of the arapaima, a fish the launches itself from the water and can break a man's bones with the impact. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Water Element Monster